1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stick-like means suitable for use by a physically handicapped person having an impediment in walking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a person having an impediment of the limbs due to cerebral apoplexy or the like, who has difficulty walking by himself, uses a stick for assistance, the stick had better be secured to his forehand instead of being merely grasped by his hand so that the stick may not become unsteady and he can walk easily and safely. For the reasons, a stick for a physically handicapped person including a grip handle to be grasped by the hand and a forearm supporting rod along which the forearm extends for retainment has conventionally been used. This kind of stick generally includes a forearm fixture attached to the forearm supporting rod.
In the conventional stick, a main rod, the grip handle and the forearm supporting rod are fixedly connected to one another and angles between the grip handle and the forearm supporting rod, between the forearm supporting rod and the main rod and between the main rod and the grip handle are always constant. In this connection, the handicapped person is satisfied with the stick when he walks on the flat ground, whereas he feels uncomfortable when he goes up stairs or sits on a chair, because the elbow is unnaturally lifted.
To solve the above-described defect of the prior art, a stick is designed such that a forearm supporting rod can be brought down with respect to a main rod and a grip handle. In this stick, however, since the grip handle is fixed to the main rod, the wrist and the forearm of the user are unfavorably turned unnaturally to cause pain to the user if he continues to grasp the grip handle when he sit on a chair. Further, the user cannot sufficiently impose force on the stick when he tries to stand up from the chair.